The New Recruit
by KageKiller10
Summary: This is a story about a new member of Overwatch joining up with Tracer for the tour and realizing that all the overwatch girls have ... DICKS. Futa I do not own Overwatch that is Blizzard.
1. Chapter 1

The New Recruit

It was my first day at Overwatch Headquarters I was the new guy code name **Recruit**. I spent most of my days in Overwatch training and today he was showing the main team his abilities. Recruit walked into the building in his thick 7 foot futuristic Spartan like armor with a large cannon resting on his shoulder with a large combat knife sheathed on his chest. Soldier stepped up with a smaller girl with a nametag on reading Tracer "Ello love I'm tracer" Soldier sighed "whyyyy are you wearing a name tag"? She looked up at him holding in a cute pout before recruit stepped in "Well how else would I know her name" Soldier sighed at them motioning to follow him. Tracer came up behind him "thanks luv and by the way I'm also somewhat new so maybe we can hang out"? I nodded with my helmet locking in place as I was getting ready.

Soldier entered a shooting range "We already have your stats but the others would like to see you in action". Soldier walked up with tracer into a room that was a one way mirror. Suddenly an old bastion unit dropped down firing at me. My cannon whirred up blasting the bastion units arm off as I launched myself off the wall taking my knife out of its sheath stabbing it into its head tearing it in half. My knife had a red outline slowly going back to regular. Then a stealth bastion snuck up making everyone think I was about to be beaten. Then two small robots shot out of my back Wolf and saint, Saint shielding the bullets that were shot at him as wolf's Gatling gun shredded the bot. Everything powered down as Tracer appeared on top of me "that was bloody great luv with you the cavalry is" "STOP" soldier said walking down the stairs. "That was great as Tracer said good job you'll meet the others later Tracer show him his quarters"

Tracer walked forward "come on your next to my room" after a bit of walking we came upon a multitude of similar rooms. Tracer showed me her room it was chock full of flying posters "oi you wanna see my new costume" she was like a child. I couldn't help but love it behind my helmet every now and then taking a peak at her amazing ass. I answered her with my helmet unlocking and I held it in my arms "sure I bet it's awesome". I sat in a chair next to the door as she stepped behind a curtain and came out in the same outfit but black and green almost looked like it was sponsored by monster. "What do you think luv how is it in 1 word" I sweated at the first thing I said "Sexy" 'why the hell did I say that'. I thought Tracer was gonna get angry but she blushed "oh ya big idiot ... let me show your room". I laughed and followed her to my room which was extremely bland. "You'll get a chance to spruce it up so you figure everything out in here if you need anything I'll be next door but please knock or I'll have to rut ya" she ended that with a smile as she walked away. I got off my armor a bit shorter than me I looked around the room noticing it missing the most important part A BED. "I knew it wasn't gonna be five star hotel but I thought I'd get a bed". I stomped around a bit in mock anger before walking out to the hall and bumping into the mother daughter duo Ana and Pharah. Ana stepped up "hey Recruit we just witnessed your battle sim it was quite impressive you'd be a great husband for my little Pharah" both of are faces burned in embarrassment. Pharah apologized for her mom and pulled her along. I sat there for a minute and went back to what I was doing but not thinking and just walked into Tracer's room "hey Tracer I don't have a beeeeee WHAT THE HELL"! In front of me was Tracer in her regular costume getting into it but what caught my attention was the 13" fat cock she was sporting. Tracer hid her self tears coming to her eye's "I SAID KNOCK ... close the door know" I closed the door and immediately sat down. "Tracer I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking" Tracer came out regular but now I could see the massive appendage making her tights extend.

Tracer pulled me over to her bed sitting me down "Since I was born I've had ... this but when people found they would treat me different so you can't tell the others". I looked at her and smiled "to tell you the truth if I had to describe it in one word it'd be ..." Tracer looked at fully waiting for him say gross or something of the sort. "It'd have to be sexy" Tracer veered up at him "REALLY luv you don't thinks its gross"? I laughed "No I love it" Tracer jumped up kissing me "New guy you got yourself a girlfriend" she pushed me down straddling my waist. "Wait are you serious"? Tracer looked at me like she killed my robot "y...you would like that right" I looked at her innocent sad face "I'd be the biggest idiot not to like that". I took a chance and grabbed her perfect ass pulling her lips to mine. I felt her moan into the kiss Tracer started to rub herself on me. I pulled away from the kiss much to the dismay of Trace" Two things one hello I'm Zach codenamed Recruit what's your name" Tracer laughed realizing neither of them knew each other's real name "Ello luv I'm Lena codenamed Tracer and what's that second thing love"

I leaned forward and in one motion lifted her up putting her on her back whispering into her ear "I can feel you rubbing your cock against mine". Tracer blushed "Sooooo you like my cock"? She looked so innocent but with an air of deviant "Well maybe you like it down your throat"? I looked stupefied "aren't you a naughty one... yes please" I said embarrassed. Lena turned from innocent to dirty "get up luv and on your knees". My face was beet red as I followed her orders. Lena stood up "we can do some more fun stuff later in the relationship but I've never had a guy at all so I want you to suck my cock luv". I dropped to my knees "I like you when you're dominant" Lena ripped a whole in her leggings as her cock flew out smacking me in the face. "I don't know why this isn't your weapon" Tracer's face went red ad then went back into her dominant persona. "Open up luv" I followed her orders slowly opening my mouth not expecting 9" of her fat dick shoved down my throat. I yelp on the dick as Lena moaned out "OH YES take me dick Recruit... I'm glad you joined" she hammered her thick meat down my throat. Lena lets her first load pour down my throat before her cock slips out of my mouth. "Sorry babe guess I got excited" I looked up at her a bit of cum dripping down my chin before I lick it up "don't worry about it Lena your too perfect" Lena blushed "stop it idiot" she said giving him a deep kiss tasting herself in the kiss. I stepped back a bit taking my clothes off "how bout I prove I love that beautiful thing" Lena once again was blushing but slowly couldn't take it anymore and used her excess cum ass lube and ported into me positioning me on her chair with her prodding my entrance.

"Are you sure babe I don't want to hurt you"? I looked back at her "of course use me to your pleasure". Lena blushed and immediately shoved 6" into making me feel only pain "OH SHIT" I cried out a few tears coming out. Lena looked scared "did that hurt luv do you want me to pull out" I looked back shaking my head "just let me get used to it ... it's so big". Lena waited a bit every now and then inching more of her cock into me until she was balls deep "go ahead Lena fuck me with you fat dick" Lena waited no time to be told again and started hammering deep into my ass. Lena pulled out with just the tip in ... it felt so empty "please Lena more cock please" "Oh love I just thought it'd be fun to rail your slut ass at the speed of time". I was about to ask what that meant and then I felt her cock spear through me making my cock cum immediately.

The only other noticeable difference was when I looked around I was In a Japanese style room with a bunch of games around. "Lena I told you not to bother me while I'm gaming" "Sorry this was an accident " the now named looked back yelling out seeing me being ass fucked looking like I was fucked stupid. "Is this the new guy"? was getting noticeably intrigued until Lena spoke up "sorry I don't want him to drool on your floor" she slammed into me again a flash of light happened and they were now in a big room at this point I didn't care I just wanted Lena's cock.

A big Russian lady along with the two Egyptian women he met earlier in the middle of conversation stopped witnessing me getting speared by Lena looking like a cock slut. Lena ported out again ... And Zarya spoke up "Maybe Lena will let us have some fun with her new slut" The two women just blushed but nodded in agreement. We ported into the clinic where Mercy and Mei were talking but then stopped seeing a young man getting pounded into the patient chair before teleporting away. They then appeared in a large room with a large robot horse thing guarding two women in a cell one in purple and one in blue. The large robot showed no interest but both women and smiled at each other "we'll have to find him for some fun after Sombra breaks us out" the one in the blue nodded at the whisper.

Finally they were back in Tracer's room as she exploded inside me making my ass spill out with cum. "Lena we're talking about this when I wake up"! I then passed out from the day Lena rubbed the back of her head sheepishly then cleaning them both up and putting on Zach's pants and putting on her leggings. "I'm glad you didn't have a bed cause now we can share mine" they both laid on the bed Zach instinctively pulling Lena to his chest helping her go to sleep.

Hours later I woke up next to Tracer looking up at him worried "What is it babe... WAIT A MINUTE explain now"! Lena sat up as fast as lightning "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY" Lena was porting all around the room. I sat up holding her in place "Hey its fine I'm more worried that now your secrets out I don't care what they think of me I'm here to fight for people not be famous". Lena stopped and gave me a quick kiss "no need to worry most of them already know and between you and I most of em also have cocks". I broke down "All of them have cocks and they saw you fuck me" I ran out of the room quickly coming back in the Spartan armor. Lena laughed "don't worry love we can go talk to them right now when I show you around"

Before I could protest she pulled me along spouting facts about the rooms before stopping in front of a door that read . Lena pounded on the door opening up to a sexy Asian girl in a skin tight outfit with a noticeable cock buldge. "Well if it isn't the new guy feel free to play co-op with me anytime" she said while tracing her dick. Lena immediately pulled me away screaming at to back off. Next we came upon the rec room in which a Russian women sat talking with the mother daughter duo. Ana and Zarya appeared next to me in a flash feeling my armor Zarya speaking first "Maybe you'd like a bit of wrestling" Ana butting in "maybe you'd like an older women". I just blushed under my mask seeing Pharah mouth sorry "Heh lets continue the tour" Lena smiled pulling him away to the next destination. The doctor's office Mei waved at me hiding behind Doc Mercy who spoke to me. "Was that anal I saw you performing your first"? Both Tracer and Mei dropped to the floor but I stepped forward knowing she was worried "yes ma'am I assume you'll need to give me a checkup later" she nodded happy I understood the situation.

The last place we checked out was the prison cells holding two beautiful women one in purple and one in blue. Tracer was telling me how those two were recently caught "Wow ... does any of the women not have thick dicks"? Tracer being unnaturally quite shrugged before taking back to my room "hey what's wrong"? Lena wheeled around "you're gonna leave me for them" I started laughing making Lena's eyes start to water before kissing her deeply. "Lena I've been here one day and I know I couldn't live without you" Lena blushed and kissed me "ok I give your permission to fuck those other girls as long as I'm your girlfriend". I sweat dropped 'that's not what I meant' I kissed her bringing her back to bed before falling asleep with her.

END

(By the way I made it so if Tracer says luv it's just part of her vocabulary.

But if she says love its more endearing I didn't just switch between them.)


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a month since I joined the Overwatch organization and Lena and I have already become a hot topic. I basically lived in Lena's room while my room was becoming a spider nest, But right now Jack wanted to speak with me about getting a weapon better than a knife and an auto cannon. "Don't worry love your gonna get an amazing weapon Torb is great with weapons" Lena was trying to cheer me up. "I know it's just I really thought my knife would be enough ... I made it myself". Lena looked at me giving me a kiss on the cheek "I know you'll love it now i have training to do so i'll meet up with you later". I waved st her as she walked off sighing "better be something awesome"!

I walked into Torb's workshop where Jack and Torb stood with a large case that could fit a person. "Hey captain, Torb is that it" I said pointing at the large case as they both smiled and nodded. Torb stepped forward "alrighty lad I put me heart and soul into this here weapon I know you'll like it"! Jack handed the case to me, I layed it on the ground opening the case showing a 4 foot one sided axe with large exhaust pipes on the other side. As I stood up Torb started talking "I took the liberty of putting propulsion on one side for better swings and when charged it makes the same super heated blade your knife does". I picked it up taking a few swings "its amazing thanks Torbjorn sir" Torb gave my leg a small kick "none of that sir crap were a team not co-workers". Jack interrupted "on top of the axe is a small hole that shot both a grappling hook and a explosive now you and are due to meet each other in the training sim". I looked on as he lead all of us to the training area I blushed under my helmet "I've actually met with Lena". Torb and Jack nodded as they walked into the room sat on her large mech waiting for us.

"What took you so long I could be taking down noobs right now" I walked forward waving at her somewhat scared. "Hey lets have a good training session" I saw her get into the massive robot smiling wickedly "I plan on it". We got in place as bastion units appeared around us as if we were surrounded. I jumped into action as my auto-cannon started firing at whatever moved "hey don't steal my kills ass"! I jumped at 's piercing voice not responding to her directly "feels like i'm fighting alongside a kid". I slammed down with my axe cutting bastion units in half "this thing is so light" I ended my sentence by shooting a group of bastion units with my explosive. was standing in the same place as when we started firing at everything around her. I was mid air when I heard 's voice in my helmet "you're good how bout you come to my room for some couch co-op after this". I was gonna ask her how she got my comm channel but I was to embarrassed at her words "I...I'm with Lena and could never hurt her like that". laughed "oh don't worry about Lena you should be more worried of the other guys finding out you like big dick in your ass". I cursed to myself "really blackmail ... when you put it like that I have no choice" laughed "good you'll be taking some big things so be ready".

Ten minutes later the last bastion was cut in half like butter with a burning axe wielded by an angry Recruit. Jack stepped out "that was perfect you guys can relax the rest of the day" I let out a breath as suddenly picked me up with her mech "I'll walk you to my room" she said while laughing. I just layed back tired "fine but you have to promise Lena won't find out" looked at him curiously "Lena told us to do this". I was at a loss of words "what do you mean"? "Well she got all the girls together and told us that she gave you permission to help us with our little problems" I remembered her telling me that. 'God dammit Lena' I thought as I was guided into a familiar gamer/Korean style room with a large spot for her mech as I was dropped on to the bed. stationed her mech and got out. I sweated as I removed my armor leaving myself in regular civilian clothes. grabbed my hand placing it on the outline of her thick cock "I can tell you want it" I blushed giving into her rubbing her cock.

pushed me back "you promise to follow all my orders" I thought about and nodded 'can't be to bad'. She smiled wickedly as she zipped the crotch part of her body suit letting her 10 inch thick dick fly out. "Before you get my cock lay back naked" I followed her orders getting completely naked laying back as my cock stood up. smiled climbing over me and suddenly sitting down on my face lifting her legs putting all her weight on my face as she started playing with my cock with her feet. "I want you to shove your face as far into my ass as you can slut" she said while wrapping her feet around my cock jerking it with her feet. I moaned and blushed at her dominant nature making my cock stiffen, I then stared rubbing my face against her amazing ass feeling my orgasm coming on. felt this and squeezed her feet around my cock like a vice stopping my orgasm "man you like my feet don't you"? She got off me letting me breath as she layed down "yes I love your feet Hana"! She immediately shoved her foot in my mouth "you will refer to me as mistress for the time being" I nodded getting more horny from her words. She pulled her foot out of my mouth spreading her legs letting her cock show in all its glory "gag on my cock whore and don't stop whatever happens". I nodded crawling over jutting my ass into the air as I forced her beautiful cock down my throat. moaned out in pleasure forcing my head down making me choke. "Keep choking on my cock while I have my mech take you anally. I didn't hear the last part but screamed trying to jump up but holding my head down on her cock. A massive metal tentacle like thing prodded my ass as I continued gagging on the cock. smiled moaning at the sight of a big man taking her cock and tentacles in both holes. moaned out filling me with her cum making her mech go back to its station.

I fell on the floor cumming on it from the activity "that felt amazing". stepped forth helping me clean up "That was fun come back later and we can play some actual video games" I smiled and nodded gathering my stuff and leaving back to my room only to find a not from Mercy that a check up was needed and to come to her office "atleast one of the girls cares if I get hurt".

END


	3. Chapter 3

**Zarya**

(This chapter will be more forced theme so if you don't like that don't read)

I smiled as I put on new clothes wearing regular black jeans and boots with a tight red shirt. "Well I gotta a doctor to go see" I left my room trying to ignore the pulsating pain in my ass from 's Mecha pounding. As I walked through the halls of the massive building I started thinking of the predicament I was in. 'I like the sex but … it feels like I'm being whored out by Lena' I opened the door to the common area seeing no one. "Man this place is never quite" I looked at my watch seeing I had time before my appointment "I got time". I sat down for a while reading a few magazines thinking about all the different girls that might try something. Suddenly as he was sitting there a buff strong arm reached around him pulling back putting him into a choke hold. "Hello little man how are you today" I couldn't think who it was as she dragged me into a maintenance hallway with no one around. "I could be better" I said barely able to breathe as she sat me down turning me over and holding me to the ground by my throat. My eyes went wide seeing the familiar pink haired body builder Zarya. "ZARYA what the hell are you …"? She stuffed a ball gag in my mouth making me mumble the rest of my question. "Little man I am a little rougher than those other girls". My eyes went wide as she stood up putting her foot on chest keeping me pinned as she unzipped her pants making a massive 13 inch cock as thick as her arm flop out. "I am going to make your ass gape and beg for my cock my whore" I couldn't help the image of this hulking women raping me make my cock grow. I shook wildly trying to get out of her grasp only succeeding in making my cock become more prominent.

She smiled down at me "you are gonna be made into a cock hungry whore after this understood"? I shook my head violently not realizing that she wanted me to try and escape her cock. "Ok little man than I will rape you until you scream for any kind of cock". She flipped Zach over on his stomach grabbing both of his arms and cuffing them to bars on each side of the wall. Zarya stepped back as I shook my body trying to escape "you have quite the ass". She added to her words by grabbing my pants and in one swift strong pull tore them off along with my underwear. She reached back and gave a strong slap that stung like a bullet to my ass "AHHMMM"! She smiled grasping my ass cheeks spreading them and sticking her tongue deep into my ass making me moan out. "Oh does the little man like stuff up his ass"? I flipped her off making her chuckle as she took her meaty fingers and plunging three of them into my ass. I tried not moan out not wanting her to know I loved it. She spent a few minutes pumping her fingers in me at one point making her whole hand fist fuck me. "I think the little man is ready to have my cock"? I shook my head weakly as she gripped my cock with the strength of a bear making me cry out. "You are ready for my cock yes"? I nodded in defeat as she gripped harder and harder making a few tears escape my eyes before she let go of my swollen red cock. She look down at my ass holding her cock at my entrance rubbing her precum all over my ass. "I am going to remove your gag because I want to hear you moan like a little slut for my cock. But don't bother screaming for help this place is built for silence so no one can her the inner workings of the building". I nodded slowly in fear as she pulled the ball gag out and throwing it behind her "beg for my cock NOW"! I jumped at her commanding voice "no you won't make me participate in my raping".

She smiled as she quickly put my head into a choke hold making me gasp for air as she rammed her fat cock deep into my ass. I tried screaming out but couldn't get it out through the choking. "I will make you crave cock" she started slamming her massive rod into my ass making pain explode in my body. "God it's so huge … please stop"! She laughed out forcing my face into the ground making my arms strain as she pounded me into the ground. "I will only slow down once you submit to my cock". I let a few more tears drop as I felt my ass become an area of pain "FINE please just slow down your gonna tear me in half". She stopped ramming the massive cock "good now I want you to tell how much of a cock slut you are". I blushed making her wait "NOW" she slammed her dick deep into my ass making me scream out. "OH GOD… I love your fat cock I want you to rape my ass every day"! She moaned out in a deep voice as she started slowly fucking me "MORE"! "I need cock please I am a slut please fuck me in front of everyone"! She smiled as she pulled out "that's what I vanted to hear" she took the cuffs off "I will be going now to set up something special for you go see doctor for this". I nodded laying down "at least she didn't cum I don't wanna clean that up".


	4. Chapter 4

**Mercy**

I stood up wincing from the pain emanating from my ass "god Zarya is fucking crazy". I walked over to the door leading to the common area. I opened the door slightly to see if it was still empty. Surely enough it was empty "well at least no one is gonna see". I walked out covering my dick as I walked through the common area. "Please please please … let me get to Mercy's office without a cock being forced into my ass". As I walked jumping over the couch and making it to the door. "Phew now it just as easy as explaining my attire to Doc" before I could open the door a sharp pain shot through my ass. "OW FUCK" I spun around seeing Lena laughing into her hand. "What in the bloody hell are you doing out here naked love"? I let out a sigh of relief "let's just say I had some trouble getting here in one piece". She snickered leaning in and kissing me with passion "who has fucked you today"? I blushed at her blatant question "umm and Zarya". She smiled "oh tough break both of them are quite rough". I looked around scared someone was gonna walk in seeing him naked.

"It's fine … I kind of liked it rougher than usual". She gave a surprised look "oh yeah then maybe we can have a quickie"? I blushed "I have to see Mercy about … my ass". Lena thought for a moment "you said you liked it rough…"? I nodded slowly then yelping as she grabbed me by the collar and threw me on the ground. "Then shut up and suck the cock" she pulled her tights down letting her fat dick flop onto my face. "Lena seriously I need to see Mercy" she ignored him gripping her cock and slapping it against my face "SUCK". My cock started hardening making me blush as she slapped me in the face with her cock. "NO" my anger rose as all the different things stopping him to get a MUCH needed checkup. I jumped up pushing her away "I need a doctor right now not MORE RAPE"! She looked at me with a scared face "… I'm sorry love I didn't realize". I held my hand up "just stop we can talk tonight AFTER the checkup… in any other circumstances this would turn me on but I just need a doctor". She slipped her cock back in her tights "ok love … I am sorry". She started walking away before I grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss "I still love you". I watched her leave letting me go back to my original task.

I walked into Mercy's office seeing her sitting in a chair reading over a clipboard "oh Zach you are finally here". I nodded walking over to the large table looking bed "sorry for the lack of clothes I ran into some trouble while coming over here". She snickered into her hand "it is quite ok Recruit it makes this a little easier". I smiled as I hopped onto the table covering my dick. "So Recruit I know the situation you have been put in so I need some background on who you have slept with"? I blushed as I looked Mercy over paying a good bit of attention at her legs and feet trying to hold my growing boner down. "Um Lena, , and … Zarya OH and 's mech". She blushed at the mention of the mech and the rising boner I had at the mention of the different dicks I have taken.

"Firstly let's check with you …um psychologically". I nodded "ask anything and everything you need Doc". She nodded "well then is it all consensual"? I nodded "yes for the most part… but I don't hold grudges against anyone bad for the heart". She nodded writing things down in her clipboard "second are you enjoying it"? I blushed at that question "… yes other than the constant ache I am … not hating it". She continued writing down notes with a noticeable blush. "Well then I am glad that you seem to be liking … dick" she laughed into her hand. I blushed "come on Doc do you need to be like that" I couldn't help my cock poking out. She stood up "sorry just seeing how you would react… now let's get to the physical part". I nodded as she guided me into a risqué position. I was on the table with my face down and legs spread while I laid on my knees.

"OK well this might feel a little painful" she put on a glove and lathered it up with lube to help the pain. "First we are gonna need to check you're prostate and then I am gonna … gape your hole to look for any tears". I nodded feeling my cock grind into the table making me groan. She rubbed my asshole making me hold back a moan "well surprisingly you are still quite tight". She forced a finger into my ass stretching me out before she started rubbing my prostate. "  
Oh shit" I grabbed the sheets as she kept pressing against it. "Don't worry about cumming I won't hold it against you" she smiled wickedly as she started roughly finger fucking me straight into my prostate. "OH FUCK" I exploded onto the table feeling the cum all over my legs and stomach. "Sorry I couldn't help it you were just so vulnerable" she pulled her hand out. I just let out heavy breathing before feeling a cold metal go into my ass a pry it open making me gape. "I just have to look for any tears or bad bruising". She took a minute letting me get my bearing back. "Well everything seems ok other than some minor bruising try to be less rough on that area for the next week". She stood up grabbing some sweat pants "also here are some pants so you can get back to your room in one piece". I stood up not paying attention to my cock swinging in the wind. "Thanks Doc is there anything I can do to re pay you"? She thought for a minute and smiled "well this whole ordeal has got me … hard". She lifted her sash that was blocking the buldge. I blushed and decided that it was the least he could do "I'll do as you ask Doc".

She blushed as her shoes fell from her feet showing off her stocking clad feet "then clean my feet". I blushed falling to my bare knees as she pressed them to my face "yes"? She looked own at me giving me an innocent smile "Mistress". I nodded licking all over the sweaty feet getting my cock hard. She moan out as she tore a hole where her cocked bulged and let it free "gag on my feet slut". "Yes Mistress" I took the whole foot in my mouth moaning out as the other one I licked clean played with my cock. "I SAID GAG" she forced the foot down my throat making me do as she ordered. After I cleaned them she motioned to suck her cock "of course Mistress. But as I was gagging on her cock a knock came to the door "Mercy Torb blew himself up can you come look at him"? She groaned as did I "yes of course". I got dressed up and waved goodbye as she left with some blueball.


	5. Prisoner Security

**Prisoner Security**

I walked out Mercy's office looking at the time seeing he was on prisoner security for the night. "Well I was hoping to get some rest after Zarya's little … episode" I walked down the hallway into the locker room. I put on regular combat pants with a basic carbon mesh shirt along with his boots and a large handgun. My outfit was a basic mix of black and white making me feel better with the change of clothes. I quickly walked down to the prison unit seeing Orisa sanding guard near the unit. Inside the two cells were none other than the two most wanted women Widowmaker and Symmetra.

I walked up to Orissa seeing no other guards or much lighting for the room "Hey Orissa hope your feeling good today". Orisa stared down at me Lighting up in a robotic whir "hello recruit tonight it is just us for guard duty due to something else". I chuckled at the normal protocol "that's fine just some time to kill I guess". I walked up to the cells seeing the girls eyeing me like meat "well I assume you two are comfortable"? Symmetra walked up to the wall of energy holding them back "well looky here a new recruit".

Widow chuckled laying on her bed with her legs crossed pushing her ass out "maybe you can come in here and have some fun". I chuckled at the proposition "trust me you two are beautiful but I'm not into psycho's". I sat back in the lone chair resting my legs on the small table next to it "plus even if I wanted to come in Orissa would have to lower the fields along with me … and that's not how she works".

Orissa whirred up "I have been giving orders to not open this gate unless a high rank official orders it and recruit does not fit that specification" I chuckled at the retort "so if you girls need anything or wanna try baiting me some more go right ahead". I sat back looking down closing my eyes for a small nap. As my world dimmed I ignored the whirs of Orissa thinking she was just moving around for added measures.

(1 Hour Later)

A loud shout from the prisoners made me jump up looking around for any cracks in the shield "WHAT THE HELL"! He noticed everything was the same only Orissa sat closer to the cell where Widow stood. "What do you need ladies or was that just something you thought would be fun"? Symmetra stepped forward "I would like to earn a bit of time off from my sentence". I walked up to her cell looking her dead in the eye "then by all means tell me".

Symmetra smiled looking over at Widow "my partner here has a certain item that your comrades failed to find". Widow jumped off the bed slamming her arms into the shield between the two girl "YOU TRAITOR THAT WAS OUR ONLY WAY OUT OF HERE"! I walked over to the cell kneeling down "show me what your hiding and I'll let this slide". Widow kneeled down to him "I know that you won't come in and get it so I'm gonna keep it a surprise". I growled "Orissa do a scan her and find what she's hiding". An immediate response was met "no foreign objects on scan in need of physical search".

I sighed "please just give it up and i'll get you some better sheets and food as a bonus". Widow laughed out "wow your desperate not to come in … fine i'll show you … kneel back down cause it's just gonna fall out". I smiled at her kneeling down to the lower screen only an inch or two between my eyes and the glass. As I saw her pull something large out of her suit not expecting a fat floppy cock hit the screen making me fall back. "WHAT THE HELL … of course you have cocks to". Widow laughed out with symmetra "we have you for 8 more hours alone so come show what the girls up there taught you".

I blushed seeing Symmetra lift her front flap showing a long floppy cock as long as her arm "how the hell do you know about that". Widow gained a seductive tone pressing her flaccid cock to the glass "oh with a special toy we saw all of them … you're just a kinky slut aren't you"? I stood back up ready to turn around and ignore them only to be stopped by the doors slamming shut locked trapping him in the room. While I was distracted by the doors a strong arm grabbed me and threw me into widows cell making the shield go up.

Widow kneeled down to him "that wasn't a question … we want to show you who's really in charge". I looked back at Orissa seeing her green optics turn red "how the hell did you hack a sentient robot … and control the shields"? Widow pulled out a long white stick with a blue orb at the top "... with a small portal getting Symmetra into her internal systems wasn't that hard". I tried getting up stopped by a blazing heat that completely destroyed my clothes "OH COME ON"!

Widow struck like lightning twisting my arm back and slamming my face into the wall "there is a few parts to the next few hours". Symmetra kneeled down face to face with me "step one is to destroy your will to fight with your favorite past time… being a cocksleeve". Widow smacked my ass making me hiss in pain "step two is to make you crave cock begging for it with the help from Orissa". Widow tapped the shield with the wand making me fall through doggy style in the next cell. The shield wrapped around my toned stomach trapping my ass with Widow and my front with Symmetra.

Symmetra slapped my face with her long girthy cock "and the final step is make you view us as goddesses doing whatever we want to you … you'll do that step on your own". Before more could be said the already rock hard cock of Widow ripped through my dry ass like a bat. As I screamed out the more than foot long cock immediately took my breath away by corking my mouth with her balls.

Widow slammed her cock deep into my ass making my body thrust forward taking Symmetra's cock in deeper. The two woman pulled out and slammed back in together making me scream onto the cock. Widow laughed out as they got into a rhythm of pounding his hole "god your pussy is really tight for a slut".

I wanted to yell back at her but was quickly silenced with Symmetra's cock completely filling his throat. She leaned down pulling the cock out a bit "you said it yourself … we are two sexy woman so just have some fun". I raised my hand giving her the finger as a wave of pleasure made my hand fall limp. Widow laughed out as her cock slowly pulled out "I think I found this slut's G-Spot".

Symmetra laughed out letting her cock slowly slide back in making me gag out as they got back in their rhythm. They sat there fucking me senseless for the next two hours making fun of me the entire time. After the two hours passed both of the pulled back letting me cough up spit and ropes of cum. Widow leaned down smacking my ass and stretching my hole "I gaped you good… but I think it's time for a different position".

I was too tired to move as the shields came down letting me fall to the floor "please… stop this… it's not gonna get you outta of here". They both leaned down as Symmetra stepped down on my erect cock "you're liking this… just let it happen". I groaned as she played with his cock with her heels "you're pretty big… not bigger than us but who is".

My eyes opened in shock as metal tentacles lifted him in the air spreading my arms and legs apart. In an instant my ass was filled with multiple tentacles all of them probing my prostate resulting in my cock to explode in multiple orgasms. The two girls laughed out making me blush "please … fuck… stop".

The wires pulled him over to Orisa and positioned him face down ass up as the wires formed a massive cock where Orisa's would be. The robot scanned over me as the cock shoved it's way inside me finding every good spot. My eyes flew open as my body shook with pleasure "oh my god… this feels … no". The large robot stood over me pounding me into the ground making my moans force out from my throat.

The two evil woman laughed down at him "well maybe we should get a real horse to fuck you". I looked inches in front of me seeing the two women's heels "whatever you want". They stopped looking down at him following his gaze "oh … wow I guess knowing exactly where to hit made it easy to break him".

Widow placed her heel forward smiling wide as I immediately licked at her feet letting her press them against my head. Orisa kept ramming into me for awhile until a gooey substance shot into me and spilled out. The massive robot horse cock pulled out lifting me slightly in the air before plopping out letting me fall to the floor.

The two woman helped me up and held their cocks out "would you like to suck our cocks now"? I blushed as they sat down crossing their legs letting their cocks pop out "yes I need your cocks". I jumped forward sucking them off letting them control him for another hour of fucking and sucking.

(Hours later)

I woke up in a haze as Orisa was back to normal and the prisoners were in their cells smiling at him "I guess… I passed out". Widow smiled tracing the shield "yeah but we had fun … but you were right about it not getting us out of here". I smiled walking over "that's right… and i'm gonna have the guards strip search you and have Orisa go get a check up from her mechanic".

They sighed sitting back down "you'll never be the same… so we will take that victory". I nodded with a dark red blush "you're right… if the cameras weren't back on i'd let you pump me full of cum… but I have a small bit of conviction". I walked out after erasing and looping the cameras.

I walked back to my room taking another long sleep until I was woken by a rock hard stick smacking me in the face "what the hell"?! The notorious enemy Sombra sat there with her cock in hand "I got a message that you would let me bunk with you while the heat dies down". I sat up focusing on her face "oh yeah…. You tried breaking your friends out… and you want to stay with me… why would I do that"?

She sat back in a chair crossing her legs letting her foot be the center of my field of vision "because you want to worship me". I sat in my bed "fine … ground rules … at some point i'm gonna get you out of here and then our deal is over". She nodded at me "you will stay in here and not go out or I take you in … finally… i'm not gonna do anything for you except let you sleep here".

She smiled walking over pulling herself up into my embrace kissing me making my eyes go wide "don't worry love… I like you enough to follow a few rules… now get on the bed and get ready for my cock".

(Author Note)

 **SOOOOOO sorry about such a huge wait for an update but this was one of my first stories and back then I didn't know what kind of writing I liked. So next chapter is gonna be third person and if you guys don't like it or want me to switch back just send me a PM or a review.**

 **One more thing if you want to send me kinks or fetishes that I should incorporate in the story I'd love to hear some to get some ideas… or if you have any ideas for the story period feel free to Review or PM.**


End file.
